


We're going to get married (you promised)

by orphan_account



Series: Where I dump my (supposed to be) one shots (but it's actually two shots) [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Bullying, Cute Kids, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Life, Rowoon seems like the bad guy but hes not, Underage Drinking, bottom zuho, protecc zuho squad, sub zuho, there aint many fics of these babies and im sad about it, top rowoon, you cant tell me otherwise, zuho is baby, zuho is girlish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rowoon promises zuho they'll get married once they grow up.Everything isn't that easy when you grow up
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Where I dump my (supposed to be) one shots (but it's actually two shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567201
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	We're going to get married (you promised)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two shot cause I'm an impatient little fuck who wanted to post this as soon as possible (it was originally a one shot)

"Hyung Saranghae" Seokwoo smiles widely as Juho makes a heart with his hands above his hands and smiles sweetly at him. 

Juho and Seokwoo have been best friends since babies. Living next door gave them all the time they needed to be with each other. Juho was a year younger than Seokwoo and he truly adored Juho.

The first word that escaped his lips when he saw the younger was 'angel'. And he was. Bright smile and short cute eyes made Juho look like an angel. His fluffy cheeks were additional points to his cuteness. Seokwoo really loved the younger. 

And Juho loved the older too. A lot. Seokwoo was always there for him. When he was bullied for wearing clips in his hair Seokwoo fought the other kids to save him. The older was his hero, his knight in shining armour. 

And he was so very handsome. They weren't even 7 and Seokwoo already had tons of girls admiring him. He looked up to him. His big eyes and kind smile were perfectly placed on his face and he was so polite. Everyone adored Seokwoo 

But Seokwoo adored Juho. He always would. 

\-------------

"Juho..would you promise me something?" Seokwoo said as he held 10 year old Juho's hand in his own. They were lying on the grass as it turned dark outside the older's home stargazing. 

"Of course hyung what is it?" Juho said smiling turning to look his way. 

"We're going to marry one day..then we can be together forever." Seokwoo said blushing as his mouth vomitted his thoughts. 

The younger didn't respond and he got worried. 'What If Juho didn't like what he said..what if he never talked to him again' no.. Juho was too nice for that. 

"Okay hyung. We're going to marry one day! Promise!" The younger suddenly says holding his pinky finger as he smiled brightly again. Seokwoo smiled too and interwined their fingers. 

They're going to marry.

\----------------

Seokwoo looks at Juho as he comes in a white suit approaching him ever so carefully. "Hey hyung" He says biting his lip. Seokwoo knew he was right when he called the younger an angel. There wasn't any other explanation for the beauty. 

"Juho-ah! You look lovely." He says lovely in English and stretches the word out and the younger giggles. "Shut it hyung. It's about time for the vows." The eleven years old boy tells the older one and they both look in front as Juho's older cousin sister gets married. 

"Juho" Seokwoo says suddenly when they're eating dinner. "Mm" Juho replies with mouth full of food. "You will look really pretty walking down the isle." He says with a mischievous smile. Juho chokes on his food a little. "Yah hyung! Who said I'll be the one to walk down the isle. You're going to do it." He says playfully hitting the elder's arm. "But you're the one in white. And I'm taller and older. And you'd look pretty in a dress. And I asked you to marry me. And you-" "Okay okay hyung. If you really want it that much, I'll be the bride. Now eat your food." Juho said 

\----------------

Both of them grew up. Every year they grew up..and grew apart. 

\-----------------

Seokwoo turned 16 while zuho turned 15.

Juho looked down from his window and back at his phone again. Seokwoo said that he would take him to a cafe around 5 pm after his basketball practice. 

It was 9 pm now. 

"Forget it Juho honey..maybe Seokwoo had an important work. Come on now. Change your clothes and come for dinner." His mother said smiling bitterly. She felt sorry for her son.   
"It's because you're ugly. Seokwoo hyung probably got scared when he saw your face." His 11 year old little brother, Dawon said laughing and running away.   
"Dawon come back and apologize to your older brother!" His mother shouted chasing after him. 

Maybe Dawon was right.   
Maybe he was too ugly. 

Maybe Seokwoo had finally seen how horrible he looked like and was too ashamed to go somewhere with him

Maybe he didn't even want to look at him anymore. 

Juho cried. He sobed into his hands and looked into the mirror in his bathroom. 

Pointed nose too pointed  
Short unkind eyes  
Small lips  
Weird face cut

He really looked horrible. No wonder Seokwoo cancelled their plan..maybe he saw him looking out of his window and he couldn't stand Juho's face. 

"Juho honey! Seokwoo is here!" He heard his mother's happy voice. 

He practically (literally) ran down the stairs to the door. Seokwoo was standing with his back turned towards him. "Seokwoo..hyung..?" Juho said as he approached him slowly. 

"Juho!" He instantly turned around and..a person was standing behind him(?) 

"Juho I'm really sorry I couldn't take you out today..i just.. I..this is soojin.."  
A girl poked her head from behind Seokwoo's tall frame

"My girlfriend"

\-------------------

Seokwoo starter completely avoiding him. He would sometimes walk past Juho even when he called out his name. He would spend all his time with his girlfriend and end their conversations way too fast. He had it coming. Since childhood Juho knew Seokwoo would get too popular while he stayed the outcast he was and the older would forget about him one day. Yet his heart stinged thinking about how Seokwoo had stopped caring. 

He didn't care for Juho when the kids picked on him for his weird clothing choices. His 'feminine' clothing and how he had clips in his hair. Even Seokwoo's own friends bullied Juho sometimes. 

Seokwoo would occasionally apologize for being busy and ignoring Juho but his mind would still remain distracted. They just weren't the best friends he thought they'd stay. 

Currently he carried his heart on his sleeves as he walked towards the gym room. Seokwoo had texted he really wanted to talk to Juho and meet him since they haven't done that in a long time. 

He entered the gym. The lights were on and there was a faint smell of sweat which gave a sign someone was around here.

"S-Seokwoo hyung..?" He called out as he slowly stepped in looking behing time to time. 

The door slammed shut. 

"Look who we have here.." He was breathless. 

Joonwoo. 

His senior, a grade older than seokwoo and his biggest bully. He hated him with a passion. 

He turned around with his eyes wide in panic. Joonwoo and his 3 friends stood with smug faces. He immediately started stepping back when they stepped forward. His back hit the wall behind him and he looked around for a way to escape. 

"Tssk. Poor little Juho is trapped." One of them said laughing. 

"Princess just wanted to play with barbies at home. Look where he is now. All because of his Seokwoo hyung." Joonwoo said and smirked. 

"P-please don't hurt m-me." He said trembling in fear as their tall frames covered him from all sides. Joonwoo raised his hand and placed it on his chin.   
"Ah what a shame. You're already crying? Should've thought about it before you decided to wear...this." He said tugging at his crop top. He tries to fight back but his hands are pinned by them. 

"You really want to be a girl huh? Want to put a show here..we'll help you." They start removing his top and then the inner inside. 

"P-please don't do this.. Please l-let me g-go." He cries. And he feels pathetic. Crying is the only thing he's ever done. Since he was a kid. He cried when he got bullied but at that time Seokwoo was there to save him..today.. No one was. 

"Help me! Someone help me!" He tried to thrash around his limbs and hands but they were too strong..and too many. His jeans were on the floor and Joonwoo had started unbottoning his pants while two of them ran his hands up and down his chest. "Such a soft skin.. I think you really might be a girl." 

"What's happening here?!" There he was. 

Seokwoo. 

He held his phone in one hand and his other was at the door who's lock he currently broke through.

"Seokwoo..we were having some fun with this little shit over here. He wants to be a whor-" 

Joonwoo couldn't complete his sentence before Seokwoo punched him straight in the face. 

He slid down and closed his eyes. When he opened them again Seokwoo stood in front of him, his lips bleeding and breathing heavily. He took the trembling Juho in his arms and carried him to sit at the stool. Juho attached himself to the older like a baby holding onto his shirt, too scared to let go. 

"They didn't do anything to you did they?" Juho shook his head.  
"Did they touch you?" He nodded. He nodded and then he started crying. 

Seokwoo felt guilty. He had been careless. Way too careless for someone to pick his phone and false text Juho. If he had just been texting Juho as frequently as before he could have stopped this from ever happening. His heart pinched at the sight of the younger boy. He slowly detached himself from Juho and picked up his clothes. 

"Here Juho..get dressed." He said in the softest voice and smiled when Juho looked up at him.

He made a self note in his mind to spend more time with Juho. 

\-----------

'Hey hyung! I was wondering if we can meet today ^-^ I'm realllyyy reallyyy hungry and wanna stuff my self with fast food ㅋㅋ   
hope to see you soon!'   
seen at 15:16

Seokwoo really doesn't want to see him anymore. He was probably with soojin somewhere. 

On his birthday. 

He forgot Juho's birthday. 

He smiles bitterly at the seen sign staring back at him

Of course..this day had to come. 

After Joonwoo had attacked him in the gym Seokwoo spent a lot more time with him, they went out occasionally and even spent the lunch break together.. but that didn't last long.. soon Seokwoo started ignoring him again and spent all his time with soojin. The little time they spent together was also filled with talks of soojin. 

Juho knew he was forgetable.. An easy face to forget.. An easy person to forget. People always forgot about him. Seokwoo had been the longest to stick around. 

He was about to go to sleep when someone knocked on the door he was just about to lock. He opened it and immediately took a step back at two hands launching themselves at him. 

Seokwoo. Seokwoo stood in front of him reeking alcohol. The older male could barely stand on his legs as they became wobbly and he was..crying? He was muttering some words he couldn't quite catch. 

"Hyung..hyung are you okay..?" He tries to give the taller support. "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.." He says placing his head on the shorter's shoulder. "are y-you drunk..?" He heard some mumbling and that meant.. Seokwoo was totally drunk. He gently held the older and tried to drag him in closing the door. Next task was taking him upstairs which was (obviously) the most difficult thing. 

He dropped him on his bed and locked his door. "Hyung" He tried to sit Seokwoo up using the support of wall. "You mother would be worried if you don't go home." Seokwoo shakes his head in a no and mumbles something about his parents not being home. He watches the older shift continuously and then whine about the hot weather. 

Now the problem was that Juho only had a single bed in his room without any mattress and he didn't want to ruin Seokwoo's image in front of his parents. Sighing he kept standing biting his nails as the other was spread across his bed. But seeing him also made him smile. He sat on the small place beside the taller's head and carassed his hair. "Soo- soojin.." It hurt. It hurt him that the older still only cared about his girlfriend. Even when Juho was trying his best.. Trying his best to stay by his side, to support him, to care for him and to love him. 

"H-hyung s-soojin is not here.." Seokwoo let out a low grunt at the comment. He pulled Juho closer by his waist and the younger gasped loudly. Seems like his neck was gonna be in a lot of pain tomorrow. 

"Thank you for being here hyung.. Even though you don't remember my birthday at least you're here." He smiled bitterly as he combed the older's hair. 

\---------------

That day too disappeared in thin air like it never existed.

But their relationship healed. 

They got closer and Seokwoo started spending more time with Juho. Just like old times. They'd go to their favourite café together and have dinner over each other's, sleepovers, movie nights and basically everything. 

Seokwoo also starter protecting Juho from his bullies. He'd glare at them or pin them against the lockers and threaten to punch them straight in the face if they dared to touch him. The younger would only mutter a quiet 'thank you hyung' and 'you didn't have to do it' fulstered whenever Seokwoo starts any skinship. His heart beats like it wants to come out of his chest and give itself to the older..except he can't. Seokwoo still has soohin as his girlfriend and he looks really happy with her..   
It's fine..it really is. Not like the taller has to live his life the way Juho wants. He's happy with the small things.

\-------------

Juho climbed up the stairs happily with the box of chocolate in his hands. 'One two three' he counted 3 times as he arrived Seokwoo's room. 

"Stay away from me!" 

He hears a female shout loudly and hears some stumbling. He peaks into the room with the small space of open door. Soojin is standing with an angry expression on her face while Seokwoo stands a little distant. 

Juho steps back but he accidentally steps on his lace and tumbles forward. Soojin and Seokwoo both turn towards him as he tries to gain his balance.. 

a w k w a r d

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck? Honestly what the fuck is happening? Idk


End file.
